My Daily Life with Monsters
by KatziusTheAoNeko
Summary: Apa kau akan menjadi orang yang ingin tinggal bersama cewek setengah-ular di rumah terpisah dari orangtua dan kerabat? Jika jawabanmu tidak, kau mungkin akan bersimpati pada Eren Jaeger, yang menjadi korban kegilaan ayahnya yang mendaftarkannya pada program tinggal dengan para monster. Akankah Eren dapat bertahan? Let's Cekidot, Bros!


Eren Jaeger bersenandung pelan, sambil berjalan pulang dengan pelan pula. Dia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan hari itu di sekolah. Bocah SMA tahun kedua itu segera pulang ke rumah dengan bersemangat, mengetahui bahwa dia akan bersantai– menonton TV, membaca komik, bermain komputer, dan seterusnya. Eren makin mempercepat langkahnya, bayangan-bayangan dari kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut menyemangatinya. Namun dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah awal dari kejadian beruntun yang akan sangat merepotkan hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hallo! Kembali lagi bersama Katzius! **

**Mungkin yang ketemu saya di Facebook kemaren dulu pada tahu kan, saya pada nanyain nama Genderbend buat cowok2 SnK? Nah, saran tersebut akan saya gunakan untuk fic ini :D**

**Biar gak bingung, nanti seiring jalan cerita saya terangin siapa aja yang muncul, biar gak bingung. Kenapa saya gak tulis aja semua namanya di sni? Soalnya kalo para Readers gak nebak2 gak seru #plakk**

**Udah, deh, langsung mulai aja, yuk!**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime yang bikin SnK! Ini mesti saya bilang brp kali, sih?**

**WARNING : Genderbend!Characters, Monster!Characters, Harem!Eren, OOC (maybe), strong words, etc.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Daily Life with Monsters**

**.**

**.**

**A Shingekyo fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Berdarah dingin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku pulaaaaangg!" teriak Eren sambil membuka pintu depan. Dia baru saja melepas dasi dan seragam putihnya saat Ibu dan Ayahnya keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Eren," Ayahnya memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Kami sudah memutuskan," kata Ibunya melanjutkan. "Kau akan pindah."

Hening sejenak.

Kemudian, "HAAAAH?!" Eren menganga tak percaya.

"Aku akan pindah, Bu?! Sendirian?!" teriak Eren histeris. Ibunya hanya mengangguk.

"Kami sudah melihat nilaimu – semuanya jelek," kata Ayahnya sambil mengangkat segepok kertas ulangan. Semuanya bertuliskan angka antara tiga hingga lima setengah. "Karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu untuk sebuah program."

Ekspresi Eren melunak, dia sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak saja, minimal pindah ke sekolah militer khusus lelaki seperti yang sudah dia baca di panpik Live on Weirdos macem karya Tante Fvvn. "Lalu? Program apa yang Ayah maksud?"

"Ini," jawab Ibunya sambil mengangsurkan brosur ke tangan Eren. "Kau akan hidup bergabung dengan para ekstra-spesies, atau tepatnya, monster."

"Monster?" Eren mengangkat muka dari brosur. "Mereka berbahaya!"

"Tidak," kata Ayahnya. "Penelitian baru-baru ini menunjukkan mereka tidak berbahaya, dan PBB mengizinkan mereka tinggal di bumi kita ini, asalkan ada manusia yang turut mendampingi dan membimbing mereka. Mereka akan mengambil lima puluh orang anak SMA dari setiap negara untuk percobaan tinggal tersebut. Tidakkah kau lihat berita di komputer, Eren? Ayah melihatmu selalu menempel ke komputer selama seminggu ini."

Eren tergagap. "Euh.."

"Ayahmu-lah yang mengusulkan program ini," kata Ibu. "dan dia serta-merta langsung memasukkan namamu ke daftar calon."

Eren hanya memandang sebal ke arah ayahnya. Memang, ayahnya itu seorang ilmuwan biologi yang baru-baru ini bersemangat sekali sejak kabar ditemukannya monster di dunia ini terbit. Namun kadang-kadang dia bisa sangat tidak peka, terutama soal keluarga, dan kadang, dia juga bisa bijaksana ala Paman Iroh dari kartun Avatar.

"Apa?" kata Ayahnya. "Ini bagus untukmu, Eren, lagipula semua monster yang dijadikan percobaan untukmu adalah gadis-gadis!"

Eren dan Ibu sama-sama membelalak. Eren memasang wajah senang bercampur bingung, sedangkan ibunya murni terkejut.

"Apa?!" Ibu berseru. "Grisha, kau tak memberitahuku soal itu!"

Ayah hanya memandang istrinya, heran. "Carla, bukannya sudah kuberitahu saat aku menggagas ide ini?"

"Belum!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang sudah kuberi tahu." kata Ayah.

Ibu hanya memandangnya jengkel. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya ke anaknya yang bingung.

"Eren, kau akan pergi besok," kata Ibunya. "dan kami sudah mengepak barang-barangmu, jadi kau bisa langsung berangkat."

"Dan tentu saja," kata Ayah sambil berjalan ke kamar. "kami tidak mengepak semua permainan elektronikmu. Kami ingin kau bersosialisasi dengan para gadis-monster di sana. Kami hanya akan membawakan satu _handphone_ untukmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan? Dan sekolahku?" tanya Eren, mencari alasan agar tak diikutkan.

"Pemerintah membiayai setiap keperluan kalian," kata Ibu. "dan pemerintah memutuskan libur panjang untuk siswa yang mengikuti program. Kau cuma tinggal untuk setengah tahun, kok."

"Mikasa bagaimana?" tanya Eren. Mikasa Ackerman adalah saudara-angkat Eren, yang ditemukan yatim-piatu saat masih kecil, lalu diadopsi oleh ayahnya. Umurnya kurang-lebih sama dengan Eren. Dan bisa dibilang dia itu mengidap _overly-attached_ pada Eren. Jika dia tahu Eren dikelilingi gadis-gadis monster, mungkin dia akan mencoba bunuh diri naik pesawat Sukhoi.

"Mikasa juga ikut, namun bedanya dia akan bersama cowok-monster." kata Ayah. Nah, soal ini tak perlu dikhawatirkan, karena Mikasa pemegang tingkat tertinggi olahraga Jeet Kune-Do* di tingkat provinsi. Mungkin malah si cowok-monster akan takut pada Mikasa.

"Uhh..." Eren mengeluh. Dia tak bisa kabur lagi sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang, daripada mengeluh begitu, bukankah lebih baik kamu menikmati komputer selagi bisa?" kata Ibu.

"I-iya!" Eren langsung melesat ke depan komputer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK!

Koper-koper diturunkan satu-persatu dari dalam mobil ayah Eren. Mereka telah sampai di bagian di mana Eren akan tinggal.

"Woah!" Eren terkagum-kagum.

Tempat tinggalnya ternyata sebuah rumahbesar dan luas dengan dua tingkat, lengkap dengan balkon yang luas pula. Seperti masih kurang, lantai bawah dilengkapi lima kamar, plus ruang keluarga, begitu pula dengan lantai atas. Lantai atas bahkan dilengkapi dengan _jacuzzi_ dan kamar mandi khusus ektra-spesies. Kamar mandi tersebut berupa ruanga meter persegi, dengan kolam air hangat sedalam setengah meter. Kamar mandi itu juga dilengkapi dengan fasilitas _shower_ dan sikat mandi khusus ektra-spesies.

"Mungkin," komentar Eren. "tinggal di sini bukanlah ide yang buruk juga."

"Iya, kan?" kata Ayah. "Ayah tahu kamu akan suka di sini. Ibumu, sebaliknya, malah berpikir kau benci di sini tanpa teknologi."

"Hah?!" Eren terbelalak. "Di sini tak ada komputer atau yang semacam itu?"

"Ada, sih," kata Ayah sambil meletakkan tumpukan kotak kardus di teras.. "Cuma mungkin tidak cukup jika untuk memainkan game online. _Spec_ internet di sini hanya cukup untuk _download_ dan _browsing_."

"Uuh," Eren mengeluh sedikit. "Tapi masih ada telepon dan _handphone_, kan?"

"Ya, memang," kata Ayahnya saat sebuah mobil Porsche 356A hitam mengilap parkir paralel secara tidak bagus. Akibatnya tempat sampah yang ada di belakang mobil tersebut penyok habis-habisan karena terlindas.

"Oh," kata Ayahnya. "akhirnya datang juga."

"Siapa?" tanya Eren saat pintu mobil terbuka. Muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat kucir kuda dan berkacamata persegi empat. Dari gaya pakaiannya saja, sudah bisa dilihat wanita ini sesama peneliti seperti ayahnya. Dia hanya menggunakan kaus merah bertuliskan _'KEEP CALM AND MAKE COFFEE'_, celana jins biru luntur, dan jas laboratorium. Dari baunya saja sudah ketahuan dia pasti salah memilih parfum, atau seleranya pasti teramat jelek, karena bau yang menguar darinya adalah bau parfum Axe.

"Halo, Grisha!" sapanya. "Inikah anakmu yang dijadikan percobaan itu?"

"Er, iya," kata Ayah. "Halo, Hanji. Eren, dia adalah pengawas yang akan memenuhi setiap kebutuhanmu di sini. Namanya adalah Hanji Zoe."

"Tolong panggil aku Mrs. Zoe, Eren. Salam kenal!" kata wanita yang disebut Hanji Zoe itu. Dia cepat-cepat bersalaman dengan Eren.

"Er... salam kenal," kata Eren.

"Ayah memilihnya karena dialah yang paling dekat dengan Ayah," kata ayahnya. "Jika ada apa-apa, dia akan langsung menghubungi rumah, jadi bisa cepat ditangani."

Ayah melihat jam di tangannya dan terburu-buru masuk mobil. "Wah! Sudah dulu, ya, Eren. Ayah ada janji dengan ibumu."

"Janji apa? _Dinner_ lagi?" tanya Eren yang hafal betul kebiasaan ayahnya. Dia selalu menjanjikan pada Ibu makan malam berdua, tapi rupanya janji itu belum ditepati sampai sekarang.

"Yap." kata ayahnya sambil menyalakan mobil. "Sudah lama aku tidak kembali muda! Whiiiii!" katanya saat mobil melaju kencang.

"Nah, Eren," kata Mrs. Zoe. "Kenapa kita tidak masuk saja dan sedikit minum kopi dan mengobrol? Aku ingin tahu tentangmu lebih dalam. Dalam hal positif, tentu saja," katanya sambil mendorong Eren masuk.

Eren hanya menurut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang keluarga _mansion_ itu amat luas. Sofa panjang berwarna merah marun berderet di tengah, dan rak buku lebar menyandar di dinding. Karpet tergelar di lantai, dan rupanya ruang itu sudah dicampur dengan dapur, karena di sana terdapat kompor gas dan kulkas. Namun kendatipun dicampur, dapur itu tetap bersih.

Eren duduk berhadapan dengan Mrs. Zoe yang hanya menyesap kopinya dalam diam, yang rupanya dianggapnya sebagai diam yang anggun.

"Er, Mrs. Zoe... atau bisakah saya memanggil Anda 'Hanji-san' atau 'Bu Hanji' saja? Memanggil Anda dengan sebutan 'Mrs.' rasanya salah..." kata Eren setelah beberapa lama diam.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Mrs. Zoe yang lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Yah... kelihatannya Anda belum menikah," kata Eren. "Dan bau parfum itu... itu parfum Axe, kan? Parfum Axe biasanya hanya digunakan oleh lelaki, dan sepertinya saya melihat Anda adalah tipe perempuan yang biasanya suka dengan bau harum seperti itu. Anda tak mungkin menggunakannya jika Anda sudah menikah atau berpacaran, karena Anda tinggal meminta pasangan Anda saja yang melakukannya."

Mrs. Zoe – atau Hanji – terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian tertawa melengking hingga kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

"Wah, wah, Eren," kata Hanji setelah tawanya reda. "Tak kusangka, ternyata kau lihai menganalisa dan memindai orang lain! Kemampuan sosial yang hebat! Tak kusangka!"

"Ha?" Eren bingung.

Hanji lalu berdiri tegap dan menunjuk Eren dengan dramatis. "Kaulah orangnya! Tak salah aku memilihmu, Eren!"

"E-eeh?" Eren yang terkejut cuma bisa bilang begitu. "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, Eren! Akan kuminta staf-ku memanggil dia ke sini!"

"'Dia'? Siapa?" Eren yang kebingungan tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Dia cuma bisa memandang kepergian Hanji dan menunggu.

Setelah lima belas menit berselang, Hanji masuk kembali. "Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu, Eren,"

"Apa yang Anda lakukan tadi? Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Eren.

Hanji terkekeh. "Tak sadarkah kau, Eren? Setiap calon yang akan membimbing para ekstra-spesies akan diuji seperti itu, hanya saja dengan orang yang berbeda. Itu akan menentukan jenis ekstra-spesies yang mereka dapat!"

Mendadak Eren menjadi gembira. Karena Hanji saja bisa segembira itu, berarti kemungkinan besar hasilnya bagus. Mungkin malah dia akan mendapatkan cewek-kucing dengan _personality _yang manis, wajah yang _moe_, dan sebagainya...

"Ooh! Lalu, ekstra-spesies apa yang kudapat, Hanji-san?"

"Oh, tentu saja jenis yang hebat! jenis yang paling spesial; Lamia," jawab Hanji.

"Lamia?" Eren tampak tak mengerti.

"Iya, Lamia merupakan wanita setengah-ular, menurut legenda Yunani dia adalah anak dari Dewi Sihir Yunani, Hecate. Namun, sepertinya itu cuma legenda." Hanji menerangkan, tampaknya tak sadar perlahan bahu Eren merosot. "Nah, ngomong-ngomong, Lamia yang akan kau temui ini namanya adalah Leava,"

Hanji keluar sebentar, lalu masuk kembali sambil menuntun seorang gadis; tubuhnya merupakan manusia, tapi dari bagian paha ke bawah, dia merupakan ular piton raksasa bersisik hitam kehijauan. Panjang bagian paha sampai ke ekor kira-kira empat meter. Parasnya cantik, namun dingin. Rambut hitam panjangnya kelihatan sehalus sutra. Dan matanya yang berwarna kelabu pun memiliki pupil vertikal, namun tidak seperti Voldemort yang memancarkan aura kejam, gadis ini justru malah memancarkan aura seksi seduktif. Mau tak mau pipi Eren bersemburat merah karenanya.

"Ha-hai," kata Eren canggung.

Leava tidak menjawab.

"Er... Hanji-san, kenapa dia– " Eren bertanya menggantung.

"–dipasangkan denganmu?" Hanji sudah bisa menebak isi pikiran Eren. "Kan sudah kubilang, Eren, kau ini pandai menganalisa kepribadian orang, dan itu merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat gadis ini luluh,"

Eren tahu Hanji tidak seharusnya menyebut-nyebut tentang itu, apapun maksudnya, karena Eren melihat mata gadis itu – Leava – menyipit sinis dan memandang Hanji penuh kebencian, kendatipun Hanji sepertinya tak sadar sama sekali.

"Ah, kurasa kalian bisa kutinggal sekarang. Kalau perlu saran atau apapun, nomorku ada di pintu kulkas," kata Hanji seenaknya. "Jaa~!"

Suasana pun berubah canggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, Eren berusaha berbicara sedikit pada Leava. Gadis itu sepertinya menolak bicara padanya, karena, Eren mengatakan pada Leava dia boleh memilih kamar mana saja, dan itu menyebabkan Eren bingung kamar mana yang ditempati Leava. Jadi, sorenya,saat Eren berusaha mengajak Leava untuk mengobrol, dia asal saja membuka pintu kamar dan malah menemukan Leava sedang berganti baju. Karena itu, Eren mendapat benjolan sebesar telur ayam di dahinya, hasil lemparan dari Leava. Eren rasa gadis ekstra-spesies itu sedang marah padanya sekarang, jadi untuk sementara dia akan diam dulu hingga makan malam.

"Oi, Leava, makan malam sudah siap!" kata Eren. Untunglah dia pandai memasak, berkat Mikasa. Mikasa kerap kali memaksa Eren untuk makan malam berdua di rumah saat orangtua mereka sedang pergi. Dan karena Mikasa tidak bisa memasak, jadilah Eren yang mesti mengerjakannya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Bocah," kata Leava dingin sambil masuk ke ruang keluarga. "Tch, bagaimana bisa bocah menjijikkan sepertimu dipilih untuk membimbingku?"

Eren hanya diam menghadapi gadis ini. Lidah dan kata-katanya tajam, bagaikan kapak milik Yuno Gasai yang baru diasah seratus kali. Namun Eren sudah biasa menghadapi hal-hal semacam ini, berkat Mikasa pula.

"Lalu... aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Eren sambil meletakkan dua piring omelet di meja makan dan memberikannya pada Leava yang sudah duduk.

"Leava-_heichou_," jawab gadis itu saat dia mengambil sendok. "atau _Heichou_ juga boleh,"

"Baik, _Heichou_," jawab Eren. Mereka berdua lalu makan dalam diam. Selama makan, yang Eren lakukan hanyalah memandangi gerak-gerik Leava. Tak ada yang spesial dan mencurigakan. Sepertinya dia juga tidak memiliki titik lemah, atau setidaknya, dia menutupi titik lemahnya itu dengan cukup baik. Gerak-geriknya gemulai, sempurna, dan elegan, tak seperti Hanji yang sok elegan namun sembrono seperti monyet.

"Terima kasih makanannya," kata Leava beberapa saat kemudian, lalu bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, kamar nomor 3 di lantai bawah. Sejauh ini Eren maupun Leava belum menjelajah lantai atas, karena selain merasa seram, mereka juga tak ingin menempel satu sama lain saat ketakutan.

"Hei, Bocah," Leava berbalik. "Jangan sekali-kali masuk kamarku lagi. Mengerti?"

"Baik, _Heichou_," kata Eren, setengah-takut. Yah, sepertinya memang tidak mudah menghadapi ektra-spesies yang berdarah dingin, secara harfiah maupun tidak. Eren hanya menghela napa panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter! Mudah-mudahan Leava bisa in-character, ya...**

**Agak susah ngereka-reka sifat Leava, soalnya dia itu kan Levi versi cewek. Jadinya saya agak bingung. Mudah2an gak kepeleset jadi himedere...**

**Anyway, kayaknya tadi di atas saya nyebutin tentang Jeet Kune Do, ya? Nah, Jeet Kune Do itu mixed-martial-arts buatan almarhum Bruce Lee dengan mencampurkan karate, judo, aikido, dll... Silakan cari saja di Mbah Gugel kalo minat.**

**O'ya, makasih juga buat semua yang udah nyaranin nama, ya! :D **

**It means a lot, Minna!**

**Nah, sampai chapter berikutnya, Minna! Doakan cepet selesai, ya!**

**Salam JEGER and BROFIST!**

**-Katzius**


End file.
